littleeinsteinsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Legend of the Golden Pyramid/Transcript
The Legend of the Golden Pyramid June With ancient Egyptian hieroglyphics. Annie And... Leo Music by Johannes Brahms. Quincy Hi, I'm Quincy. My friends and I are doing art projects. I'm making something out of blocks. Do you want to see what I made? Great! I made giant pyramids and ancient statues. Leo Cool, Quincy. Annie I wish I could go somewhere that has giant pyramids and ancient statues. Quincy But you can go, Annie. The ancient statues and giant pyramids are in Egypt. June In Egypt? Wow! Quincy If only we had some way to get all the way to Egypt. We would need someone who could fly us there. Do you see someone who could fly us to Egypt? Yeah, Rocket could do it! Leo Let's go to Egypt! Come on! Welcome aboard. Buckle your seat belts. All Seat belts buckled! Leo Prepare for blast-off. We're going to need a lot of power to blast off. Put your hands on your lap and pat with us. Now raise your arms as high as you can and say, "Blast off!" All Blast off! Annie Hold on tight, 'cause here we go! Annie Look, look, look! I see the desert... and camels. Quincy This has got to be Egypt. Leo There's a giant statue. Quincy That's an obelisk. Let's land so we can get a closer look. Wow! Check out this obelisk. It's covered with pictures. Cool. Leo Look at all the animals. Annie Those pictures look really old. June That's because they're hieroglyphics. Annie Hiero-what's-it's? June Hieroglyphics. They're ancient pictures that tell a story. Can you say "hieroglyphics"? Hieroglyphics. Exactly! Leo Let's read what the pictures say. "Once upon a time there was a big gold triangle." Quincy That's no triangle, Leo. That's a pyramid — a golden pyramid. June There's music coming out of the pyramid — beautiful music. Annie Everyone in Egypt loved the music. Look at them dance. Leo Not everyone liked the music. The king didn't like the music at all. Quincy Oh, no! That mean king closed the Golden Pyramid. Annie And he locked it, so that the music was trapped inside forever. Quincy But the king forgot about something — a harp. Leo A golden harp. Wow! That golden harp can open anything. Quincy What if we found that harp? Then we could use it to open the Golden Pyramid and let the music out. Annie I hear something. Leo Do you know what that sound is? Yeah! It's the golden harp. Whoa! We found it. Quincy The golden harp. Leo We've got a mission! We're going to use the golden harp to open the Golden Pyramid and let the music out. To Rocket! All ♪♪ We've got a mission We've got a mission Leo Buckle your seat belts. All Seat belts buckled! Leo We're going to need a lot of power to blast off. Put your hands on your lap and pat with us to the beat. Now raise both arms and say, "Blast off!" All Blast off! Quincy Golden Pyramid, here we come. June Hmm. I don't see the Golden Pyramid anywhere. Annie But we have to find it! We need to open it up and let the music out. Leo Look over there! I see more hieroglyphics. Quincy Rocket, take us down! June Let's read what it says. Leo I see a hand. June And he's pointing to those wavy lines. Annie What do the wavy lines look like? Yeah! Right! They look like water. Leo And the water leads to... the Golden Pyramid! Quincy Come on, everyone! We need to find the water. Help us find the water. Where is the water? You found it! Nice going. Annie Wow! That's the Nile River. It's the longest river in the world. Leo Come on! Rocket is going to be our boat. Annie Quincy, do you see the Golden Pyramid? Quincy Not yet. But we're going to find it and let the music out. It's our mission! Leo What made that noise? You're right. It's a crocodile! Annie A Nile crocodile. Leo He's coming right for us! June Let's help Rocket go faster so we can get away from Nile Crocodile. Pat with me to the beat. Leo It's working! Annie Rocket is going faster! Quincy Uh-oh, but Nile Crocodile is still gaining on us. June Keep patting. We're going even faster! Annie But we're not faster than Nile Crocodile. Rocket really needs us. Pat harder! We got away. Yay! June That was amazing patting. We really helped Rocket go fast. Quincy Phew! That was close. Annie Look, look, look! Quincy Those are statues of the pharaoh Ramses II. June Uh-oh. The statues are blocking the river. Annie We can't get by. We're trapped! Leo And don't look now, but guess who's catching up! June Here comes Nile Crocodile. Annie I wish we had something that could open up those statues. Leo Can you think of something that could open up the statues? Right! We've got the golden harp. Quincy It can open anything. Annie Hurry! Here comes Nile Crocodile. Sing the "Open up" song with me. Annie ♪♪ Open up We want to come in Open, open, open, open Open, open up! Annie It worked! Quincy We made it! Leo And Nile Crocodile is stuck on the other side. Annie He can't follow us anymore. All Wow! June Hey, look over there. It's more hieroglyphics. Leo It's a hand, and it's pointing to something. What is it? Quincy I know what it is. That's a picture of the Great Sphinx. Annie The great what? Quincy Sphinx. It's a statue with the head of a person and the body of a lion. Can you say "Great Sphinx"? Great Sphinx. Awesome! Leo And after the Great Sphinx comes that Golden Pyramid. Annie So, to get to the Golden Pyramid, we need to find the Great Sphinx. Can you find the Great Sphinx? Oh, yeah! You found it! Quincy Come on! We have to open the Golden Pyramid and let the music out. June Someone needs to ask the Great Sphinx which way to go. Quincy I'll do it. Leo Quincy, are you sure? Quincy I hope so. Excuse me, Great Sphinx. My friends and I want to unlock the Golden Pyramid so the music can get out. Can you show us where it is? Ooh, cool! There are three doors. One of the doors must go to the Golden Pyramid. Let's open them with our golden harp. Sing with me. Quincy ♪♪ Open up We want to come in Open, open, open, open Open, open up! Quincy Awesome! It worked! But wait. We don't know which door goes to the Golden Pyramid. Oh, I get it. It's a puzzle. We have to pick the door that plays the Golden Pyramid song. Remember, the Golden Pyramid song sounds like this. Let's listen to the first door. Is that the Golden Pyramid song? Nope, that's not it. Yikes! A snake. This isn't the door we want. Phew! Let's try the second door. Is that the Golden Pyramid song? No, that's not the song. There's a scorpion back there! Hey, Sphinx! We don't want to go through this door either. OK, let's try the third door. Is that the Golden Pyramid song? Yeah, you're right! That's the song. Leo, Annie, June, Rocket, come quick! We solved the riddle of the Sphinx. All Yay! Leo Come on, team. Quincy Whoa! There it is — the Golden Pyramid. Annie It's so shiny. June It's beautiful. Quincy Well, what are we waiting for? Let's open it up and let the music out. Annie We're coming, Golden Pyramid! Leo Quincy, are you ready to play the "Open up" song? Quincy Ready. Leo Let's help Quincy! Annie and June, sing! Annie and June ♪♪ Open up We want to come in Open, open, open, open Open, open up! Leo It didn't work. We need your help. When I point my baton at you, like this, sing. Ready? Now sing! Sing louder! June Wonderful! Leo We did it! Quincy I don't hear anything. Leo Yeah. How come the music isn't coming out? Quincy Maybe we should go... inside. June It sure looks dark and spooky in there. Annie Let's all go in together on the count of three. Count with us. All One, two, three! Leo Hello? Can anybody hear us? Annie We opened the door for you. Quincy We used the golden harp. June Look at all the hieroglyphics. They're dancing hieroglyphics. Leo Everybody, dance! Come on! Dance with us! June Woo-hoo! Quincy Look, the music is free. Leo Look, Rocket's dancing with the Sphinx. Annie Go, Rocket! June Now everyone can dance. Leo Mission completion. It's time for the curtain call. Let's clap for our team. Clap with us. Let's clap for Annie, Quincy, June... All Leo! Rocket! Quincy The golden harp. Let's clap for the golden harp. June Clap for hieroglyphics by the ancient Egyptians. Leo And now, the moment you've all been waiting for. Let's clap really, really hard for the special music we heard today. Hungarian Dance No. 5 by Johannes Brahms. All Yay, Brahms! Category:Season 1 Category:Season One Category:Transcript